Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask:A different kind of
by Shadowmaster1026
Summary: What if instead of turning Link into a Deku, the Skull Kid had changed him into a girl? My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask with a twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Chapter 1: A different type of magic.

Link opened his eyes and noticed a pain in his head. "Ow, what hit me?" he asked. He looked around the forest he had entered in his search for Navi, his fairy companion, who had left after they had defeated Ganondorf. He took Epona, his horse, and the Ocarina of Time on his search for his friend. Suddenly, he noticed a scarecrow type thing standing above him. The Skull Kid had his ocarina! When Skull Kid noticed Link had awoken, he hopped onto Epona and rode off into the forest. "I've got to catch up to him." Link said.

After following the horseshoe prints for a few minutes, Link came to a cave. "They must have gone in here." He entered and fell down a big hole in the cave. When he stood back up, the Skull Kid was right in front of him, floating over a pond. Link had just noticed what an odd mask he was wearing.

"Give me back my horse and ocarina." Link said boldly.

"Who's gonna make me?" the Skull Kid said mockingly.

"I am, if I must."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's see how strong you are when I use my new power's on you." The Skull Kid said as he held out his hands.

Link started to feel dizzy. He felt himself shrink several inches, his hand's became smaller and more delicate, his hips expanded slightly, his ears grew longer, as did his hair. His chest pushed out slightly, while his waist pulled in, making an hourglass figure. Finally, his groin pulled in and he was left with an empty feeling down there.

The Skull Kid started laughing, and Link made his way over to the pond to see what had happened. What he saw shocked him. He saw a young Hylian girl with blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She was obviously just entering puberty, and with a with a shocked look on his face, Link looked at the Skull Kid who was still laughing.

All he could do was say one thing. "I'm a girl."

Please no flames. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Majora's Mask: A different kind of magic.

Chapter 2:Clock Town perils.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. If I did, Twilight Princess would be out by now.

Now, on with the story.

Link looked shocked. _How can this be possible? No type of magic should be capable of this._ She thought. Meanwhile, the Skull Kid was laughing at the predicament he had put her in.

"Ha ha, that is the best trick I have ever pulled." He said laughing.

"Turn me back right now!" Link demanded.

"Sorry little girl, no can do, I must be off." He said before entering the tunnel that was behind him. Tatl and Tael started to go off with the Skull Kid when Tatl looked back at the sad Hylian. She felt a twinge of sadness for the new girl. That was enough time for the tunnel to be sealed off, separating Tatl and her brother Tael.

"Oh no, what am I gonna do?" the small fairy asked while trying to move the huge(to her) door. She looked around for any hope, when her eyes fell on Link.

"Hey, you, help me move this door!" She yelled to the transformed hero.

Link looked up. "Why should I? Your friend did this to me, and now you want my help! Well forget it!" Link yelled, obviously angry.

Tatl felt even guiltier than she had before. "Look, I'm sorry that he did this to you, and if you help me find my brother, I'll help you find a way to change back." Tatl said, obviously desperate.

Link looked up once more. "Will you really help me?" she asked.

"Yes, I will. I promise."

With that, Link moved to the door and moved it aside with relative ease. They saw a path ahead of them. "Well, come on. They went this way" the fairy said. As they followed the path, they came to a door. When they went through, they saw stairs leading up. "Well, come on." Said Link. When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw a man wearing a large backpack covered with masks.

"You, you're the mask salesman!" Link said, shocked that he would be this far from his shop in Hyrule.

"Excuse me miss, have we met?" he asked, making Link not only remember the predicament she was in, but also to realize that this was a different mask salesman.

"Wait, I can see that you have been cursed with a form that is not your own." The salesman said.

"You can tell!" Link said. "Does that mean that you can change me back?" she asked.

"No, but if you can find a musical instrument, I can teach you a song that may be able to help. But, I must ask that you do something for me in return." He said.

"What is it that you want me to do for you? The young heroine asked.

"A mask of great power was stolen from me, and I want you to get it back for me." He said.

"Okay, what does it look like, and where can I find it?" she asked.

"It was stolen from me by an odd little child, and here is a picture of it." He said, holding up a picture.

Link gasped. "That's the mask the Skull Kid who changed me had on."


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask-A different kind of magic.

Chapter 3-Meeting with Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda.

After listening to the mask salesman for a few more minutes, Link decides she would have to help him. If she didn't, innocent people would get hurt. First things first though, "I've gotta get the ocarina back." She said. _That may be_ _my only chance to change back._ She thought. She stepped out of the clock tower, determined not to let the demonic mask kill all of the people in this town. According to the mask salesman, if she wanted to get to Majora, she would have to get on top of the clock tower. However, there were no stairs inside, or outside, to get up there. A man was walking by, so Link took this chance to ask him how to get up to the top of the tower. "Well," he said, "in three days at midnight, the door will open up there, and the stairs will be revealed." _Well,_ thought Link, _I have three days to kill, what should I do? _She decided to walk around the town to see who was around. She then came to North Clocktown, where she saw a little boy shooting at a balloon with a slingshot. _He can't pop it from that close? I could have hit it three times by now. _So she walked over to him. He looked up and saw her watching. "What do you want lady?" he said. Suddenly, Link was once again reminded of the predicament she was in. "Oh, I was just watching you try to pop that balloon with that slingshot."

"You think you could do better lady?" the child said.

Link was getting mad by this point. "I know I can do better than you, you little…" She was cut off by him throwing her the slingshot.

"Go ahead and try, heck, if you hit it, I'll give you a chance to join the Bombers, but only if you hit it on your first try. Link chuckled as she aimed and fired off the pebble in the sling, piercing the balloon in one shot. The leader of the Bombers was shocked. "I can't believe it." He then whistled and four other kids came up to him. He explained the deal, and one of the boys said "But boss, you said we would never let a girl into the bombers."

At this point, Link was about to take her sword and hurt the little kids, when the leader spoke up again.

"Okay, we are going to play hide and seek. If you can find all of us by tomorrow morning, you can join the bombers, we will give you the password, and a slingshot."

Before she could even say anything, the bombers were off, and she was alone.

2 hours later

All of the bombers looked very defeated, and Link stood there holding her new slingshot. She decided that was enough excitement for the day and went to the inn. She spent the next couple of days there.

Day 3 11:55 PM

Link stood in front of the door that in five minutes would open and let her confront Majora. She would get her ocarina back, turn back to herself, get Epona, and leave this place once and for all. Link looked up at the clock. _One minute left. _After a very anxious minute, the door opened and Link walked up. When she reached the top of the clock tower, she saw Majora, floating to far off the ground to hit. _Oh no, how am I gonna fight him? _Then, she saw what she had waited three days to see. The ocarina of time was in that monsters hand.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl and the pathetic fairy." Majora said. "Your to late to stop me, in a few minutes, the moon will crash into this town and leave nothing standing."

Then, Tael spoke up.

"Swamp, mountain, sea, and wasteland, go to each of them and defeat the evil guardians!"

"What do you mean, Tael?" said Tatl.

"Shut up fairies!" Majora yelled.

"Link, do something!" yelled Tatl.

Link knew she had to do something to get the ocarina. After thinking for a moment, she got an idea. She pulled out her slingshot and aimed straight at the floating fiend. _I hope this works. _She thought as she let a rock fly at her foe. Next thing she knew, the ocarina was falling to the ground, and Majora was holding his face in pain.

"Why you little…that hurt!" He said in pain. "It doesn't matter what you do, In about a minute you'll be as flat as a pancake!"

_He's right, I've got to think of some way to stop him._

_Flashback_

_"Link, I want you to take the ocarina with you, it may help."_

_"Thank you, Zelda."_

_"Remember the song of time to, you never know when it may help."_

_End flashback_

"That's it, the song of time!" Link put the ocarina to her lips and played the song of time. There was a bright flash, and Link felt as though she was falling.

Day 1, 6 AM

"What happened?" asked Link.

"That song you played must have sent us back in time, look at the moon!" exclaimed Tatl.

"Well, that's cool, but we've got to go see the mask salesman."

To be continued.

Oooh, cliffhangers.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask-A different kind of magic

Chapter 3-The swamp.

Disclaimer-me no own Zelda

Link entered the clock tower excitedly. _I can't believe I'm finally gonna be me again. _She walked up to the mask salesman and held up her ocarina proudly.

"I see you have gotten back your instrument, but what of my mask?" he asked nicely.

"I have to defeat 4 "evil guardians" to get your mask back, and I will." She said.

"Okay then, I will teach you a song that will be able to turn you back, release people from curses, or help dead people find peace." He said.

"How do I know it works?" asked the skeptical heroine.

"Well, I used it on the spirit of a deku scrub the other day, and it turned into this." Said the salesman, holding up a mask in the shape of a deku face. "It has the ability to transform you into a deku. You can have it." Said the salesman as he throws Link the mask.

"Okay, I believe you, teach me the song." Link said, anxious to get her normal body back.

"Okay, the song goes like this." He said, playing it on the organ that was right next to him. Link played along with her ocarina, and once the song was finished, she waited for something to happen.

"Hmm, that is most peculiar." He said.

"Why didn't it work?" Link asked, worried that something had gone wrong.

"It seems that the magic used on you was far to great, there is no way to change you back. Unless taking the mask away from the skull kid will weaken the spell, you are stuck.

Link could not believe what she was hearing. There was no way to turn back? Then she would have to try to get the mask from Skull Kid, and hope that would allow her to turn back.

Link walked out of the tower, slightly depressed by the turn of events that this journey had taken.

She turned to the fairy that was now helping her. "So, where do we go first?" she asked.

"Well, the swamp is down this way, come on." Said Tatl.

They went out into Termina Field, and went in the direction of the swamp. Link pulled out the deku mask that the salesman gave to her. _I wonder if it really works. _She thought to herself. As the pair continued, they came to a shop, and a huge body of water.

"The swamp is through that water, Link." Said Tatl.

"That water doesn't look too good." Link said.

When Link stepped into the water, she instantly felt sick. "Yep, it's poisonous." She said.

"Too bad your not a deku, they can hop on water. You could jump to those lily pads, and not get poisoned." Said the fairy. Link pulled out the deku mask once again. She put it on and pain swept through her body. She shrunk to about two feet high, her face turned wooden, her clothes shrunk with her. When this change was complete, a young deku scrub girl was standing where Link had been.

"Well, that was not the weirdest thing that has happened to me lately, but it is right up there." Said Link in her new, squeaky voice. She then proceeded to hop from lily pad to lily pad. This continued until the duo came to what appeared to be a fortress. When they went in the door. Link looked up to see that it was about noon. They had plenty of time to defeat this guardian of the swamp. They saw 2 deku scrubs up ahead and walked over to them.

"You are not from around here, are you?" asked one of the scrubs. Link shook her head. The scrub continued. "You must be here to see the monkey get executed. Well, go on in." And with that, the two scrubs moved aside to let Link in. She walked down a long hallway, and came to a chamber with many deku's in it. A monkey was in a cage in the corner and tied to a poll. Link walked over to the cage.

"Help me, I didn't do anything." Said the monkey.

"What did they accuse you of?" asked Link.

"They said that I kidnapped the princess, but she went into that temple hidden in the swamp. She played that song and it popped up. She went in and did not come back. Hey, maybe if I teach you the song she played, you can go into the temple and help her. There is a bottle near the bars. If you grab it, you will be able to get to where the temple is." The monkey then proceeded to teach Link the song that would allow her to enter the temple. After that, Link left the palace and found the place where the temple was, and walked over to a platform with a deku face on it.

"Arrg…" said Link.

"What?" asked Tatl.

"That song that they were playing in the palace got stuck in my head." Link said. She then proceeded to play the Sonata of Awakening. She used the flower in front of her to float to the temple and enter. She spent about 4 hours running around the temple, and ended up finding the 15 fairies, they gave her magic, and a sword spin attack for when she was in her normal form, if you could call it that. She also found a bow, and the key necessary to enter the fight with this guardian. She entered the room and removed the deku mask. A giant warrior jumped down from the ceiling.

"Odolwa!" it yelled.

The fight then began. The warrior was about 8 feet tall, and had a huge sword. The battle raged on for an hour before Link was finally left victorious. A blue light appeared and Link entered it. She was then standing on a platform. A giant creature appeared and started singing a song. Link followed on the ocarina and was taught the Oath to Order.

She was then brought to a room with a giant tree in it, and it had a hole covered with vines. Link cut them away, and the deku princess was there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Link, I came here to help you. The monkey sent me. He is going to be executed because the king thinks he kidnapped you."

"You must take me back to the palace, if you have an empty bottle, put me in, and let's hurry."

"But I don't have an…" Link then remembered that the monkey gave her an empty bottle. She scooped up the Deku Princess, and ran all the way back to the palace. She released the princess in front of the king, and watched as the princess explained what happened. The monkey was released, and Link had gotten Odolwa's mask. She played the song of time, and prepared to go on her next adventure.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask-A different kind of magic.

Chapter 4-The mountain and the sea-pt 1.

Disclaimer-don't Own Zelda

Link had successfully defeated the evil in the swamp. Next, she had to go to the mountain. She stepped out of Clock Town, and saw a huge piece of ice blocking her way. She looked above that, however, and saw an icicle that looked sharp enough to break the ice. She loaded an arrow into her bow, aimed, and fired. She hit the icicle dead on, causing it to fall and break the ice apart. Tatl and Link went up into the mountains where the Goron's lived. When they got up the mountain, they saw a house. They went in, and the two people who apparently lived there were frozen alive. Continuing up the mountain, they came to the area where the gorons lived. There was a giant bull-like animal attacking the homes. A lone goron saw the Hylian girl and said:

"You had better get out of here, that beast came down from the snowfall temple. It is the one that made it so cold around here."

"I will defeat it." Said Link. She unsheathed her sword and ran at the beast, slashing it's leg and causing obvious pain to it. She saw a bunch of stairs and ran up them. The creature known as Ghot tried to pursue the young girl, but was to big. It launched a bomb in the direction of the heroine, which she easily dodged. She then pulled out her bow and aimed at the creature that was terrorizing the gorons. She fired arrow after arrow at the creature. After 15 arrows, the creature ran into the side of a mountain and exploded. All that was left behind of the mountain guardian was the mask that it was wearing. All of the gorons came out and thanked Link. Tatl congratulated Link on a job well done. One of the gorons presented Link with a bottle of gold dust. Link decided to go back to Clock Town, when she realized that the snow was melting. She went back to the house that she had seen earlier, and went in to see if the two people inside were okay. They were unfrozen now.

"Are you guys ok." Asked Link, very concerned.

"Yes, we are thank you young lady." Said the short one. Link cringed a little at that last remark. The short man then noticed the sword that Link was carrying.

"Hey, let me see that sword for a second." He said. Link handed him her sword, and he said "To bad you don't have gold dust, I could make this blade much stronger." Link then pulled out the bottle of gold dust and showed it to him. After seeing the gold dust, he told her to come back in the morning, and she would be able to pick up her new sword. Link returned to Clock Town and stayed at the inn. When she woke up the next morning, she returned to the smithies, and she was presented the gilded sword. She was about to leave when a goron approached her.

"Please wait." He said. "I need your help."

"What is it?" asked Link and Tatl in unison.

"A friend of mine is trying to clear a road, but does not have a powder keg. Can you please bring him one?"

"You can count on me." Link said an she took the powerful bomb and ran off in the direction of the blocked road. When she got there, the goron laid the keg, lit the fuse, and moved to the side while the bomb went off. When it did, Link decided to see what was down this road. It led to a little ranch.

Suddenly, Tatl said: "Link, look, isn't that your horse?"

Link looked up and saw Epona in a stable. She ran up to her, and, despite the new form Link possessed, Epona instantly recognized her master. Link was so happy to have found her horse that she did not even notice the young girl walk up behind her.

"Hi." Said the girl

"Ah, oh um, hi." Said Link, a little embarrassed.

"Do you like this horse?" asked the girl.

"Actually, this horse belongs to me." Said Link.

"Well, we were wondering when you would show up, she seems to like this song that I hum. Maybe if you play it on that ocarina of yours, the horse will come to you. Oh, and my name is Romani." The girl said.

"I'm Link." Said the heroine of time.

Romani then proceeded to hum the song that Link had heard and learned back in Hyrule, at the Lon Lon Ranch. She followed along with the ocarina. Link was thrilled. She had her ocarina and her horse back. Link said goodbye to her new friend and left the ranch. She played the song of time and found herself once again standing outside the clock tower.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Link.

"The sea." Was the response that Tatl gave.

Link and Tatl went down to the beach and saw that high fences blocked the way to the sea. Link played Epona's song, and got onto the horse. She then proceeded to jump the fences, and made her way down to the sea. On the beach were two bodies. One was a female Zora wearing a purple dress. The other was a gerudo pirate. Link remembered that the song the mask salesman taught her could help tortured souls. She played the song, and the two bodies turned into masks.

"Well, that is cool." Said an amazed Link.

"Yeah, those masks could come in handy." Said Tatl.

Link decided to put on the Zora mask. Suddenly, pain shot through her body. Her skin turned white with blue spots. She grew a few inches taller. Her hair disappeared, and was replaced by the large head that female zora's all have. She grew large fins out of her arms and small ones out of her legs. Her tunic turned into a green dress. When all of this was completed, a female zora was left standing there.

"This is the weirdest thing that has happened to me." Said Link.

"Hey, at least you can breathe under water." Said Tatl.

Link then saw a building that poked out of the water. She jumped into the water and swam over to it. She circled the entire building and saw no entrances.

"Maybe the entrance is underwater…" said Tatl.

Link dove under the water and saw a hole leading into the building. _I now owe Tatl a cookie. _Mused Link. When she entered, she saw what appeared to be a stage. She walked over to it and was looking at everything that they had set up. Another zora came up to her.

"Ah, Lulu, your looking a lot better." He said.

Link first noticed that the zora had a guitar on his back, then realized that she was called by a different name.

"Lulu?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you okay, you have been really down ever since your eggs got stolen by those pirates." Said the zora guitarist. It was then that Link realized why the gerudo and zora had been on the beach. _She must have been fighting to get her eggs back. _Link then decided to get the eggs back, and that meant finding out where the gerudo's were hidden.

To be continued.

Sorry about being brief with the first two temples. The woodfall temple was just too much to go into, and, having never seen a female goron before, had to work around that fact when writing the snowfall scenes. Also, I just kind of rushed the ranch because I saw no reason to have too much time spent there. The upcoming chapters are going to be much longer and more detailed.


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Zelda-A different kind of magic.

Chapter 6-The eggs, and the pirates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Link was now determined to find the zora eggs that were stolen by the gerudo.

"Where is the gerudo's hideout?" asked Link.

"Well, it's along the ocean wall, why do you ask?" the mysterious zora said.

"No reason…" said Link. She then proceeded to exit the building. She looked along the cliffs that rose above the ocean, and then proceeded to dive in. She swam over to the wall and began to follow along it. She finally came to an area of wall that had four wooden barricade up. She studied them and saw that, due to water damage, they would break easily. She had discovered earlier that by focusing, she could turn the fins on her arm into sharp weapons. Link extended her fins and smashed one of the barricades. There was nothing behind it.

_Well, that's a little discouraging. _Thought Link. She then smashed the remaining three and found a cave behind the last one. She climbed through the cave and came to a little ledge just out of the water. When Link and Tatl looked to see what was on the other side, they saw three boats, each one piloted by a gerudo guard.

"Oh, that is not good. I would rather not be thrown into a jail cell for trying to get some stolen eggs back." Said Link.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tatl.

"Never mind." Said Link.

"Well, maybe you should try that mask that you got when you played the song of healing." Suggested the fairy.

"What, oh, right." Link then pulled out the gerudo mask and took off the zora mask. She then reverted back to her old self. She put on the gerudo mask and felt the expected pain that she feels every time she dons a transformation mask. First, she grew to 6'2". She felt the weight on her chest grow. Her hair grew longer. Then the clothes started to change. Her tunic separated and turned into the pants and top that all gerudo's wear. Her boots turned into the slipper type shoes that they wear. Her gloves grew up to her elbows, and a necklace appeared on her that depicted the triforce. Earrings then appeared that also showed the triforce. Her skin darkened and her hair turned red. The final change was that her longer hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"That was weird." Link said, gasping at the sound of her new voice.

"Well, as long as it is effective." Said Tatl. Link walked up onto the ledge when one of the guards came up to her.

"You, what are you doing?" asked the guard.

"Well, I was…" Link was interrupted before she could finish her statement.

"It doesn't matter, just get onto the boat and I'll take you into the fortress." The guard said.In a matter of minutes, Link and Tatl were inside the fortress.

"Okay, where would they keep those eggs?" Link asked Tatl.

"Well, let's look around." Suggested Tatl. They saw a lot of doors all around the area. In the middle was a large guard tower.

"Well, might as well see what's up there." Said Link.

She climbed the tower and crossed the bridge. There was a door at the end of the bridge. They went through it and saw a window with bars in it to the left. The pair then looked through it. They saw a group of gerudo pirates talking.

"Were the eggs moved?" asked the first one.

"Yes, they are all in the same tank now." Said the second.

"Good, now what about the last four?" asked the first.

"They are still in pinnacle rock." Said the second.

"Then why are you standing here?" asked the first.

"Well, we have no way to get down to the bottom." Said the second nervously.

"Well figure out a way!" yelled the first.

The second pirate then ran out of the room. Link saw a bee hive at the top of the room. She pulled out her bow and aimed it at the hive, then let the arrow fly. The hive fell to the bottom of the room, and a swarm of angry bees flew out and attacked the gerudo pirate who was left in the room. She ran out shrieking. _Now is my chance to look for those eggs._ Link thought to herself. She ran out the door and down some stairs to her left. There was another door down there. She went in and found that she was in the room that she had just seen the conversation take place in. She noticed a door behind the chair that the first gerudo had been sitting in.

"Let's hope that is where the eggs are being kept." Said Link.

"Yeah, I don't like this place." Replied Tatl.

"Ditto." Link said as she ran behind the chair and saw a door. When she entered, she saw that the room was medium sized and had a door at the other side. She ran over to the door and entered. In front of the heroine was a fish tank with 3 eggs inside.

"Do you think that's them?" asked Tatl.

"No, Tatl. Those are three completely different eggs." Link responded.

"Oh." Said Tatl. Link shook her head and ran over to the tank. She took off the gerudo mask and replaced it with the zora mask. She dove into the tank and grabbed the eggs. She put them into some empty bottles she had on her. (She kept them from OoT.) She then jumped out of the tank, took off the zora mask, put on the gerudo mask, and ran from the fortress as fast as she could. When she got outside, she realized something.

"Where are we going to put these eggs?" asked Link.

"Why don't we go ask the person who lives in that big blue house?" asked Tatl. Link donned the zora mask and jumped into the water. She reached the building in a matter of moments and climbed the ladder. She took off her mask and went in.

"How may I help you young lady?" asked the man.

"Well, I found these eggs and need to put them somewhere." Said Link.

"You can leave them in that tank over there." Said the man as he pointed to a large empty tank. Link climbed up and put the three eggs in the tank.

"Thank you, I'll be back with some more eggs in a little while." Said Link.

"Where are you going to find them?" asked the scientist.

"Some place called Pinnacle Rock." Said Link.

"You won't be getting there alone, you need a seahorse to guide you to it. They live at Pinnacle Rock. I think the man who lives in the house on the beach may have one." Said the man. Link thanked him for his help and ran outside. She swam back over to the beach and went inside the house.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to have a seahorse?" Link asked.

"Why yes I do young lady, why do you ask?" replied the man.

"Well, I need it to get to Pinnacle Rock." Link said.

"Well, I'm not going to give it away for free. If you bring me a picture of one of the pirates in the fortress, I'll give you the seahorse."

"I'll be right back." Link said excitedly. _This is going to be too easy._ Link thought as she stepped outside and put the gerudo mask on. The transformation happened, and when it was finished, she went back inside. The man looked shocked.

"Your one of the pirates!" he said excitedly.

"Yup." Said Link. "Can I have that seahorse now?" she asked nicely.

"Yes, you can have it. I can't believe I met one of the pirates." Link took the seahorse and went outside. Donning the zora mask, she dove into the water and released the fish.

"Can you lead me to Pinnacle Rock?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will lead you there as a way of thanking you for releasing me from that mans house." The seahorse swam off with Link right behind him and soon they were at the bottom of a large pit. _Okay, time to find those eggs._ Link thought to herself. She slowly looked around the pit and saw holes all along the walls.

"Well, what better place to start?" Link asked herself. She swam up to one of the holes and saw an egg inside. She swam over and got it. Within ten minutes, the four remaining eggs had been gathered and Link was on her way back to the seaside laboratory. She climbed up the ladder and went in the door. She jumped up to the top of the large tank and dumped the four eggs inside. Link felt a sense of happiness wash over her when she suddenly noticed the eggs hatching.

"Professor, what's happening?" she asked.

"Well, the zora eggs will only hatch when they are all brought together." Explained the scientist. The two onlookers watched as the newly hatched zoras went into a strange formation and began to sing a tune. Link transformed back into her normal self and pulled out the ocarina. She then began to follow along with the song that the zoras were singing.

The scientist could only say one thing as he looked at the scene unfold before him. "The New Wave Bossa Nova."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Legend of Zelda: A different kind of magic

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

"What's the New Wave Bossa Nova?" Link asked with a confused look on her face.

"It is a legendary song, said to awaken a great sea turtle that has disappeared. If you can find it, it may be able to bring you to the temple, and purify the water." The scientist said.

"Really? That's great. One of the last two temples. Where is the turtle?" Link asked.

"I don't know…" the scientist said. Link got a shocked look on her face.

"What?"

"Well, I told you it disappeared." Link left the lab, quite angry. She went back to the Zora's hall and sat on the stage.

"Stupid…scientist…useless…" she went out the back door and looked out over the sea. She climbed onto the island next to the hall and sat down.

"Wait, maybe if I play that song loud enough, the turtle will hear me." She said.

"It's worth a shot." Tatl replied. Link pulled out her ocarina and began to play the song she had just heard. All of a sudden, the island she was standing on began to shake and move. A gigantic turtles head came out of the water.

"Who has awakened me from my slumber?" he asked.

"Um…I did." Link said meekly.

"Well, what can I do for you young one?" The turtle asked.

"Um, could you take me to that temple over there?" Link said, pointing to the temple.

"Ha ha, yes. Not a problem." Before the turtle could leave, a zora with a guitar strapped to his back came out of the hall.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked.

"To that temple." Link said.

"I will come with you. I cannot allow a young girl to go out on the sea alone." Mikau said. Link got an angry look on her face. Mikau jumped onto the turtle.

"Forward! To the temple." Mikau yelled.

"Well, this is gonna be a fun day…" Link said. A little while later, the group arrived at the temple, with Mikau jabbering on.

"And then I told him that this guitar was special because it was made with the skeleton of a very rare fish, and that's how I came up with our hit song Dead Fish Guitar. Hey, we're here."

Link looked bored out of mind, and was about to throw Mikau off of the turtle when he announced they were there. _Finally._ They got off the turtle and ran up to the door in front of them. They saw a boat in the water when they turned to say something to the turtle.

"Who's is that?" Link asked.

"Looks like a gerudo ship…" Mikau said.

"Then we had better hurry…hey, how did they get her?" Link asked.

"Ironic plot device?" Mikau said.

"What?"

"I don't know." They entered the temple and ran around for about half an hour. They finally found their way back to the entrance.

"This place sucks…" Link said.

"Well, instead of going through the temple, we could use that warp that the gerudo's have set up." Mikau said, pointing to a glowing circle.

"When did you see that?" Link asked, irritated.

"When we first came in." Mikau said.

"And you didn't tell me because…"

"Going through the temple seemed like more fun."

"Just come on." Link said. They walked through the warp and found themselves on a circular platform in the middle of a large pool of water. A giant fish jumped out of the water, and over their heads.

"Do you have any special attacks that can help?" Link asked.

"Well, I can make an electrical field, but not in the water. It would fry everything. Even me." Mikau laughed.

"Really?" Link said.

"Yup, watch." Before he could raise the barrier, Link pushed him into the water. Electricity could be seen shooting out of the water. The giant fish floated to the top of the water, along with Mikau.

"Oh well." Link said. She grabbed the mask that was on the fish and played the song of time.

"I can't believe you threw him in." Tatl laughed.

"What's the difference? He's fine now." Link replied.

"True, plus that looked like it would have been a hard fight." Tatl said.

"Yup, don't want to fight that thing. Plus, he was aggravating." Link said. "So, where do we go now?"

"Well, the Ikana region." Tatl said.

"Well, lets go." Link said, eager to get this over with and beat the Skull Kid, hopefully getting her normal body back.

To be continued.

Authors note: Sorry for the brief chapter, just wanted to finish the ocean part up.


	8. Chapter 8

Legend of Zelda: A different kind of magic

Chapter 8

The final showdown

Disclaimer: Still don't own Zelda.

Link began to walk toward the gate that would bring her to Termina field once again, when a chill ran up her spine. There was suddenly an absence of sound in the normally busy Clock Town.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around at the residents of the town.

"I…I don't know…" Tatl said, fear evident in her voice.

"You stupid little girl! How have you made it this far?! I set up those guardians to kill you! But somehow, you managed to beat all of them so far." Came the oh so familiar voice of Majora. Link turned around slowly and stared at the one that put her in this predicament. "You…turn me back!" she yelled, drawing her sword. Majora let out a slow chuckle. "Ha, there is no way to turn you back. I used an irreversible spell. Your stuck as a girl forever." The evil mask said. Link's face displayed a range of emotions from shock, to sorrow, to morning, to rage. "Wh…what? No way back?" she was now on the verge of tears. "That's right, but don't worry. You won't have to live with it for much longer. I'm going to finish you off now!" he said. Majora snapped his fingers and a rumbling could be heard from outside of the town. Two gigantic snake-worm things shot out of the earth in Termina field. "Twinmold. Be useful unlike you predecessors, keep all of these people in the town." Majora yelled, and the two beasts began to circle the town, cutting off all escape routes. Majora turned back to Link. "Now, this wouldn't be much fun if you didn't fight back. Come on, give me everything you have, hero of time. Heh." Link simply lowered her head and looked at the ground in defeat. "Oh, don't tell me the news of your permanent transformation has made you lose your fighting spirit." The demon snapped his fingers, and all of the townspeople were once again moving. There was a quiet murmur of confusion. "Now Link, fight me, or I will kill them all." Link looked up, unsure if this was another trick, or a promise. Tael came out from behind the possessed Skull Kid. "Please, don't do this…" he said. Majora then swiped at the fairy, knocking him down and out. "TAEL!" Tatl yelled, obviously worried for her younger brother. Majora, seeing little reaction from Link, suddenly grew angrier. "Fine." He held up his hand with his palm out, and a blast of magic shot toward a group of the villagers. Link gasped as they were killed by the monster. She looked at him with horror on her face, and suddenly, the only emotion left in her was anger. "You…you kill without thought. Without thinking about how it affects others! You destroy lives and don't think you have to pay for it…" a white glow began to surround her. "Well, I know now why I was brought here. The Goddesses knew you would come back, and I was sent to stop you…" The glow got brighter, almost completely enveloping her. "And I swear to the heavens. I…Will…Crush…You!" The glow then left her body and formed an orb of pure, white light in front of her. When it dissipated, a mask was left in its place. Link took the mask and smiled. "And I was just given the tool with which I can crush you." She then moved the mask toward her face. "What…a mask? You think any of your magical masks can compete with my power? Ha, don't make me laugh." Majora said. Link put the mask on, and an enormous power flowed through her body. Similar to her other masks, yet on a completely different level. She found herself floating through what seemed like an eternity of darkness. She had no idea how much time was passing, but she soon saw a glimmer of light. As she approached it, she saw it was a woman. "Hello child. I suppose you know now why you are here." Link nodded her head slowly. "Good. I have come here to aid you. With my power, you can defeat Majora. Will you accept it?" Once again, Link nodded. "Very well, the showdown shall now begin." Link body began to burn, and she felt her bones cracking. She grew to the size of an adult, around 5'11". Her blonde hair turned white and grew down to her waist. Red markings appeared under her eyes, and a blue mark on her forehead. Her Tunic grew down to her knees, and armor appeared over her torso. Finally, a large helix-shaped sword appeared in her hand. Majora stared at the newly transformed hero. She looked up and smiled again, but this time, it was much more malevolent than before. She held her sword toward Majora and glared at him. "Your turn." She said. Suddenly she rushed forward and struck faster than Majora could react. He felt the blade cut into his hosts arm. "I can't fight to my full power like this…" The mask then lifter off of the Skull Kids face, and a head, arms, and legs grew out of it. "Ha, this is my ultimate incarnation. I am Majora's Wrath." It yelled in an eerie, deep voice from on top of one of the buildings. Link looked up and swiped her sword, a blue disk of energy shot from it and cut through the top of the building, along with Majora's leg. "What…how many tricks do you have girl?" Link only smiled. "Far more than you, demon." She then jumped to the top of another building, and the two stared each other down. "So…you really think this will help you win?" Majora asked. "Nope…I know it will." Link replied. She then jumped into the air and swiped at Majora, cutting deeply into his arm. He used his other arm to hold on to another building. He pulled himself up, only to have one of Link's energy disks strike him in the back. He gasped in pain as he lay on the top of the building. Link leapt over to it and looked down. "look at how pathetic you've become. Don't tell me after a few attacks, you lost your fighting spirit." With that, she lifted her sword above her head and plunged it into the monster. She then forced all of her remaining magic into the blade, which completely incinerated Majora from the inside out. "Hmm, pathetic demon." She then looked over the destruction that had been caused. "Well, the moon has stopped plummeting towards the earth, a good sign." She waved her hand, and the group of people that had been killed by Majora was back, as well as the town being fixed up. She jumped back down to where Tatl, Tael, and the Skull Kid were. "Well, you three were quite troublesome. All of this could have been avoided if not for you. But, it's not your fault, so I won't punish you for that. She then held her arm up and healed the skull kid. Then, the mask came off and Link returned to normal. The mask salesman came out of the tower. "Where is my mask, you did get it back…right?" He then went on to rant about how much it had cost him, but Link mostly tuned him out. She then gasped as she remembered the worms outside the gates. However, the two beasts were gone. Link sighed in relief. "I guess its over…" she said. The mask salesman had followed her, along with the Skull Kid and the two fairies. "It seems all of the traces of Majora's magic have disappeared." The salesman said. "But…why didn't Link change back?" Tael asked. Link sighed and looked down. "I guess…he wasn't lying…" she said sadly. "What are you going to do now?" Tatl asked. "Well, I figure I'll stay around here for a little while longer to try and find Navi. But I'll eventually have to go back to Hyrule. That's my home, and no matter what, I can't stay away. I'll just have to figure out what to do when I return there." Link said. Skull Kid walked over to Link. "Um…Link…I'm sorry. This was all my fault." He said. Link looked at the Skull Kid and smiled. "No…its not your fault. It was that stupid mask. But, even still. Nothing can be done about it now." She then leaned back and looked up at the sky. Peace had returned to the land of Termina, and even though Link had suffered a loss, she couldn't help but feel pleased with the fact that she had helped to protect all of the people in Termina.

The End…for now.

Well, that was the last chapter of this story. I am planning a sequel. If anyone is interested. I think this is my best chapter in this story, and may go back to fix the earlier chapters. Well, please review.


End file.
